The Promise
by misskatleenx3
Summary: Bella always hated Forks. Hated the cold, the rain, the memories. Dealing with her dysfunctional family, her mother's death, and father's abandonment Bella finds herself back in Forks because of her rebellious nature. Returning into the arms of Forks after seven years she comes across familiar people with the same baggage of understanding she needs. OOC ANGST/HURT/ROMANCE
1. Prologue: The Promise

**Prologue: The Promise.**

The animated sound of adult conversation drifted from Esme's dining room, where the household were having a Christmas Eve dinner party. The children had gathered in a small playroom across the hallway from the dining room, and Bella Swan, who was ten years old, sat on the gold sofa in her most formal red velvet dress, wishing she had been allowed upstairs to read one of her many books on the shelf. Her best friend, Alice Cullen, also dressed up for the party in a much prettier dress than hers, was beside her, engrossed in a fashion magazine and clutching her doll.

The boys stood in a huddle on the other side of the room, excitedly whispering to one another. Bella stared at them, trying to eavesdrop, knowing they meant to cause trouble, no matter the consequence. Her eyes were riveted on Edward Cullen, Alice's brother, as he was always the leader of the pack.

She had met Edward two years ago, when they were both eight, when he had first arrived in Forks with his adoptive father Carlisle, from Chicago where he had been born and raised. Upon being introduced, she had snubbed him instantly, although his green eyes, bronzed hair and swaggering air of confidence instantly fascinated her. Bella didn't know why she snubbed him, maybe it was because his brave self-assurance was highly irritating, but she was all the more stubborn, so she meant to put him down. But he hadn't been affected by the rejection; instead, he had progressed to regale her with stories of his small spanned existence. Bella had expected him to be recessive and gauche, but he was neither. She quickly realized that she had never met any boy before who had lived through as much as he had. He had been to operas, art museums, Broadway plays and many, many bookstores. Within an hour, she decided that he was the most interesting boy she had ever met—not that she would ever let him know!

She knew him well now. Edward was an adventurer, like his birth father—he told her—and he could never sit still for long, either. What were the boys up to? They hurried across the room, and she realized they were about to leave, their goal the back french doors.

Pushing her chestnut hair behind her ears and smoothing her sparkly velvet dress, Bella slid to her feet. "Wait," she cried. She rushed over to them. "Where are you going?"

Edward grinned at her. "La Push Cemetery."

Her heart lurched. The whole town knew the old La Push cemetery were haunted!

"Are you mad in the brain?"

His green eyes danced. "Don't you want to come, Bella? Don't you want to hear the wolves cry through the night of the full moon?" Edward leaned close. "I dare you, Bella."

Her heart beat with alarm and fear. She wasn't brave like Edward or her eldest cousin Emmett who stood next to him. Bella had no desire whatsoever to rush off into the night to meet a wolf.

"Coward," Edward said softly. He touched her chin. "I'll protect you, you know."

She jerked a step back. "And how will you do that? You are only a boy—and a crazy one, at that!"

His smile faded. "If I say I will protect you, I will."

She believed he would—even from a wolf. She hesitated, not wanting to go with them.

Emmett stepped forward. "Leave her alone, Edward. She doesn't want to come, don't force her." Emmett tried to play the hero on her part.

Alice walked up to them, having actually put down her china doll. "I'll go." Her amber eyes were wide and bright, her black hair bouncing. "I would love to see a wolf!"

Edward gave Bella a daring look.

"Fine!" she cried, furious for being taunted. "But how will we get there?"

"On our bicycles of course," Emmett grinned.

This was a horrible idea—Bella simply knew it—but everyone else was wide-eyed with excitement. Within moments, she was following the Edward across the road behind Doctor Carlisle's house to where his bike was. Meeting Emmett and Alice at the end of the street Bella's distress wore thin. The night was so dark and so quiet! She glanced up at the gleaming moon. It was full and bright. She prayed they would not encounter a wolf that night.

A few minutes later Bella was behind Edward on his bike and Alice on Emmett's. Bella held on hard to Edward, angrier with him by the minute. On the bumpy ride, she was afraid she would fall off.

"Are you alright," he asked, with laughter in his tone.

"I hate you," she exclaimed.

"No, you don't."

They rode in the silence the rest of the way. Ahead, in the moon's odd yellow light, she saw the dark shadows of La Push Cemetery. It was huge. It was also quiet. Very quiet.

They passed through the piles of eerily gray tombstones. She wanted to turn around and go home! Suddenly a wolf howled.

Edward's slim body stiffened. Bella asked apprehensively, "Is that the wolf?"

Edward ignored her. They halted their bikes by the cemetery shed.

"Let's go." Emmett said excitedly, pointing at the huge shed.

Bella swallowed dryly. Her heart thundered.

Edward whispered, "They say the wolves are the protectors of the reservation—to keep evil out." Helping her off the bike; he gave her his hand, twisting a bit to do so.

Bella obliged, keeping her balance by holding his hand. Everyone parked their bikes by the broken white gates.

Alice whispered, "We didn't bring flashlights."

"Yes, we did," Edward said proudly. He produced a travel sized flashlight from his pocket and so did Emmett. "C'mon." He swiftly startled inside, evidently intent on leading the way.

Everyone followed. Her stomach churning with dread, Bella flinched. She did not want to go inside. The group of children vanished into the darkness. Bella bit her lip, breathing hard. She became aware of being absolutely alone in the dark night, outside with the ruins of tombstones… and the wolves. And perhaps that was even worse.

Backing up slowly, something moved. She cried out, leaping in fright. An owl hooted, the sound unpromising. She _hated_ adventure! She liked books and french macaroons! She was not like Edward! Or even Alice! But being outside alone was worse than going inside with everyone else. Bella rushed after them.

It was almost pitch-black inside and she could not see. She could hear their whispers and she ran, trying to follow them. But the interior of the shed had many corners and turns. She hit a wall, panicked and turned, found a corner, and turned that, too. Her foot caught, and she tripped and fell.

She started to call out to Edward, to tell him to come back, when she saw a flash from somewhere ahead. She froze, crouching by the wall, afraid to cry out. Bella became utterly still. She realized she couldn't hear her friends anymore. Where were they?

Panic overcame her. She saw the light again! Bella rushed from the corner where she had been crouching, intent on fleeing. Instead, she found herself turning corner after corner, tripping and falling where she ran. Where was the entrance? How was she going to get out? She reached a dead end. A huge brick wall blocked her. She fell against the rough brick, panting harshly, and that was when she heard the wheels and faint sounds of their bikes.

_They were leaving her?_

She choked on a sob of fearful disbelief. She turned her back to the wall, and saw a ghost with a light coming towards her. Fear paralyzed her very bones.

"Bella!" Edward cried, hurrying forward.

Bella's knees buckled in absolute relief. It was Edward, carrying a flashlight, not a ghost. She cried out, weeping. "Edward! I thought you left me. I thought I was lost!"

He put the flashlight down and swept her into his arms. "It's all right. You're not lost. I'd never leave you. Didn't I say I would always protect you?"

She held on to him, hard. Bella never wanted to let go.

"I didn't think you'd find me—I heard the bikes leaving! And—And I'm mad at you!"

"Don't cry. I'm here now, and don't be mad at me. You heard your father and Carlisle looking for us. They are outside—and very angry." His gaze searched hers. "How could you think I wouldn't find you?"

"I don't know," she whispered, trembling, her face wet with tears. But she had stopped crying still cold with the shivers.

"If you are lost, I will find you. I will always be here, I will always protect you," he said seriously. "It's what I would do for you, Bella."

She inhaled. "Promise?"

He slowly smiled and brushed a tear away. "I promise."

She finally smiled back at him. "I'm sorry I am not brave."

"You are all I ever want you to be," Edward whispered humbly. And he believed it.


	2. CH1: House of Forks

Fan-Fiction: Twilight Fandom.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STEPH MEYER'S AWESOMENESS!  
Title: The Promise.  
Characters: EdwardxBella. EmmettxRosalie. AlicexJasper. CarlislexEsme.  
Word Count: 5.124  
INFORMATION: OUT OF CHARACTER + HUMAN PLOT + ANGST/HURT/COMFORT + NO RAPE/ NO CUTTING + POSSIBLY EROTIC.

**Chapter 1: House of Forks**

_7 years later…_

Bella was tired, absolutely tired. She wanted desperately to lay her head back and find a few minutes of peace, but that was impossible when she was sitting across from her non-stop-nagging grandmother. Bella sighed.

"Did you just sigh at me," it wasn't a question, more of an accusation. Bella rolled her eyes for dramatic effect.

Grandmother Victoria Volturi was a beautiful woman despite her aging wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. Her curly red hair was tousled into a crown above her head, and when she leaned back in her seat underneath her thick beige mink coat, she crossed her arms.

"You didn't answer my question," she glared her green eyes in her direction.

"It wasn't a question." Bella said lazily.

"Are you being sarcastic?" She shot back.

"You do know Victoria all the anti-aging cream can only go so far if you keep frowning like that," Bella turned to the cracked open window with a smile when Victoria began to fume.

Victoria despised her growing age the way she hated her daughter, Renee, her sister and husband's first wife, Jane, and their daughter, Esme, her husband's indecent exploits, and his offspring's, offspring's. Victoria's hate is what defines her best and it didn't matter to Bella, she hated her just the same.

"Bella." A regal, imperial voice called out to her in a soft whisper.

Bella smiled. Her Grandfather, Aro Volturi, was the only man left in her world who hadn't abandoned her, and in spite of her rebellious damaged nature, he still continued to try for her sake. And therefore, Bella would try to be less rebellious and damaged. For him at least. After Bella and Renee's drastic move to Phoenix after her parent's divorce, she felt alone and isolate. Leaving Forks meant leaving her whole childhood behind—her best friend, Alice; her cousin and brother, Emmett; and… Edward.

Her father never once made an appearance in her life after her parent's divorce and solely dedicated his life to the Navy, basically living on a ship in Hawaii, withering away. He made it a habit to send her an occasional—or customary—letter and a hundred dollar bill when it came close to her birthday. The only time—and last time—Charlie showed his face was on Renee's funeral, but never chosen to step up and become the father he should be. Bella denied the possible rejection she felt. That was when her Grandfather, a man she never met, stepped out from the shadows and took her in.

Grandfather Aro took Bella into his life without the consent of Victoria, whom went on and on to complain about the many reasons she didn't want a granddaughter around. Aro ignored her and placed Bella in a comfortable penthouse suite in one of his many five-star hotels in Italy. Far away from pressure, far away from his long string of call girls, far away from the dysfunctional Volturi family, and very, very far away from Victoria.

For two years Bella tried to adjust and tried, but couldn't. Being in the spotlight of her grandfather, the multi-million dollar tycoon was too much to bear, including the scandal of Renee's death. Bella went down under since then. No matter how comfortable Aro tried to make her feel, two hours every Saturday was not enough to make up for the fourteen years he was absent. Bella tried to cope, but she didn't need a therapist—Aro tried to advise—she needed Aunt Esme, Alice, Emmett, Edward. She needed people who would understand.

Then Bella met Jasper Whitlock, and found a way to cope. Jasper Whitlock was the product of a single father in the military and was attending an all-boys boarding school. His father expected him to be a dedicated marine, Jasper thought otherwise. Jasper's muse was music, always will be. Bella was in a coffee shop, teary and blood shot eyes, trying desperately to stay awake when Jasper instantly teased her, and Bella immanently insulted his southern accent. Instantaneously they became the best of friends.

During the day, they pulled as much pranks as they could. Jasper was determined to block the memories of her mother's death and lifestyle, and he succeeded. They shoplifted, they threw hard shelled eggs and balloons filled with paint from an eight story building to oncoming pedestrians, and he also taught her how to drift—which caused them to be chased my cops.

Every night Jasper will sneak out of his dorms and into her penthouse suite where they both swallowed pills, lots of them. In a drug haze, they'd sneak into the nearest club and gyrate to the music. After running in the rain like hysteric animals, they'd gulp and slurp on alcohol in a nearby park bench and speak of their ugly and jaded memories—and that was the only time they'd ever talk about them.

And because of her behavior and because of her influence, Aro thought, he felt misguided on how to raise an uneasy and grieving teenager. She needed Renee, he realized. He was confused and worried on how to take care of his granddaughter, and decided as well she needed a maternal guardian. Esme. It was difficult to contact Esme because she, like Renee, didn't want nothing to do with the Volturi family until Aro mentioned Bella and her rebellious exploits, then she was all ears.

"Remind her of the rules, Aro. Drop her off and let's _go_." She exaggerated, "This place makes me—"

"Old." Bella couldn't resist.

"You disrespectful, insolent—"

"Victoria—quiet," Aro ordered.

Bella groaned. She hadn't set foot in Forks, Washington for seven years, and she didn't wish too. Not because she hated Forks. Forks was a small town, cold and isolate, but it was home. Too many memories lingered, too many were forced to be revealed. Meaning, she needed more pills. She didn't want to remember.

She admitted to herself long ago that her family and friends in this pitiful small town was exactly the people and comfort she needed to get her through. But when she realized she'd be coming back she knew she had to face the Bella she once _was_. And she couldn't handle that, Isabella was dead.

"Bella—this isn't a punishment. It's an option."

Bella knew for a fact it was a punishment, but she didn't want to entertain Aro with an argument. The life she once knew, the girl she was before, wasn't there—and she didn't belong in Forks.

"I don't know how to take care of you anymore, Isabella. I feel like if I don't do anything now, you'd end up like Renee. Your mother loved you but she was extremely reckless when it came to your concern. I believe what's best for you now is to be with your Aunt Esme and Emmett for the remaining school year. I want to see if this is the right option—the right outlet." He tried to appease her.

"Yes, Grandfather." Bella solemnly agreed. She didn't want to answer, fear for hurting him and making him feel guiltier than he already was.

"Remember: School—every day. I will be keeping tabs on you. No trouble, no arguments, and no problems." He said firmly.

Bella only nodded.

"_No_ more drugs, Isabella—and _no_ Jasper Whitlock."

Bella sighed, and nodded again. Forks will be the death of her. Just when she thought she could finally lay her head down to rest, Aro knocked on the window with the light tap of his knuckles, then the doors materialized before him. Standing immobile like statues, Demetri and Felix stood in well-tailored black suits.

"After you, my dear." Aro ushered her with a hand.

Bella stepped out of the vehicle and met Demetri's penetrative eyes by the door. "Miss Isabella," he bowed his head. Bella smiled politely and turned to smile at Felix on the opposite side. Felix whom never spoke, nor shown emotion, simply nodded.

"Demetri. Felix. Bella's bags, if you will." Aro ordered systematically.

Bella only took one step when the front doors of Esme's home bursted open. A huge, teddy bear-like Emmett stood there, beaming from ear-to-ear.

"Bella!" He boomed.

"Emmett," she squealed. Bella ran into Emmett's massive arms, he lifted her and twirled her in a dizzy stupor. Laughter and excitement filled the front room between two enthusiastic long-seen cousins.

"You're here!" He placed her back on her toes. "I thought you wouldn't be here for another week."

Before Bella could reply, Aro entered with the presence of a majestic king. "I didn't want Bella to be set back in educational matters, regardless of her outstanding grades."

Emmett's excitement darkened down to zero. Taking a step back, Emmett turned pale and muddied, maybe even bamboozled. Emmett never met Aro, his only living Grandfather, mostly because Esme refused to ever make them cross paths. Unfortunately, today it was impossible.

"I'm sorry, sir." Emmett said quietly and cautiously. "Mom isn't here. That's if, if you wanted—" Emmett turned to Bella pleadingly.

"No. I'm only here to make sure Bella arrived safely, she has a tendency for taking a different direction." With a firm stare, he warned Bella. Bella would have taken a detour if Grandfather Aro or his long line of bodyguards didn't follow or trail her every move. Finally, he faced Emmett, completely. "You must be Emmett."

"Yes sir," He nodded, avoiding Aro's intensified observation.

"I'm Grandfa— I mean, Aro." He held out his hand.

"I know." Emmett politely conjoined hands.

"You look a mighty deal lot like your Father." Aro observed Emmett's physique build and curly brown hair.

"You've met him?" He curiously asked with a furrowed brow. Emmett's father, Everett McCarthy, died in a motorcycle incident before Baby Emmett was born leaving Esme to raise this full bodied boy on her own. Uncle Everett would have been proud.

_But at least_, Bella thought, _he was wanted._

"Once. But that was a long time ago… I must get going. Bella," he turned his attention back to his problematic grandchild, "call me if you need anything."

_You mean, call you when I get into more trouble. _

"Yes, Grandfather." She nodded.

Aro pulled out two envelopes from his inside coat pocket and handed the first envelope to Bella. Bella dissected it with her chocolate brown eyes, thick and fat. She glanced up at Aro, inquiring his motivations.

"It's just money," he teased. Aro Volturi _never_ teased. "It's for school and whatever you might need for the year you'll be here, including a black platinum credit card." He tried to provoke her fashion and literary tendencies. She refused to admit it was possible.

"I thought you said I was grounded?"

"I never said you were grounded," he waved her off. "I said it's another possible option."

"Yeah," she whispered lamely. "Thank you."

"And this is for you and your mother." Aro handed the last envelope to Emmett, filled with hundred dollar bills of cash. Emmett was about to protest and hand it back until Aro announced he must leave. He made room for Demetri and Felix to unload Bella's bags in her second floor bedroom, Aro kissed her on the forehead, patted Emmett on the shoulder, and the limo left the driveway. "Mom will never accept this." Emmett opened the envelope, his eyes widening at the amount of money inside. "She hates his guts, always has, I just wish I knew why." He sighed.

"Just attempt to try," Bella advised. "If she doesn't want it then…"

"Then?"

"Then there isn't much we can do. Our family's fight isn't our own. Trust me. You do not want to know." She groaned.

"Are the Volturi's—or our _Grandparents_—really that bad?" He asked.

"Grandfather Aro? No. Not at all. Victoria, absolutely. The bitch has fangs."

Emmett chuckled. "Well, then, thank God Victoria isn't my Grandmother, huh?" He pushed her shoulder lightly. But Emmett is Emmett; a little shove went a long way.

Bella's dark eyebrow rose. "Have you forgotten who your Grandmother is?"

"Yeah, but I never met Jane."

"And you have no idea how massively blessed you are," she grumbled. "While you're here in Forks comfortably being mister football star," Bella exaggerated. "I was rotting away in Italy. As beautiful as it is, I was in the middle of the incessant pool of our family's disastrous dramatic problems."

Emmett giggled, "Uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus?"

"Don't. Go. There."

Caius and Marcus are Aro's only siblings but besides being blood related they fight like cold and dysfunctional lunatics only after Aro's multi-million dollar company. Lately Caius and Marcus have gotten more senile and edgy, assuming Bella Swan would inherit the company.

Emmett teased. "Fine, fine, you win. Come on." He gestured to the stairs with a jerk of his head. "Let me show you your room."

Bella completely forgotten she was standing in the front room of the McCarthy home. Emmett and Esme's home was cabin built. Covered and surrounded by wooden structures, fat and massive logs, mahogany walls and floors, and the house was perfectly built inside the corner edges of a forest, besides a lake. From Forks it only took twenty minutes to reach Esme's home—and its one neighbor.

The home was surrounded by a covered wooden boardwalk porch. In the front room of their cabin home, directly across from the doors was a wide wooden, mahogany staircase leading to the second floor. Directly to the right was a closed off kitchen with dark countertops and kitchen furniture. To the left was an open living room space, beige colored furniture and a marble gray fireplace.

Following Emmett upstairs he brought her to the left side of their home, closer to the Cullen's three-story, modern-styled home. Bella found the house familiar, she been here hundreds of times while growing up, but everything inside was unfamiliar and different.

"This is your room," Emmett welcomed with a huge grin. "Mom and I fought over couple of things along the way, but we found common ground."

Bella had two wide scaled windows, one facing the lake house and the other facing the Cullen home. The window facing the lake house had a built in couch underneath covered in maroon colored comforters, and dark purple and coral cream pillows in various assortment of sizes. The two walls next to that window were built in bookshelves. To Bella's right side—the middle of the room—was a twin sized bed facing the window towards the Cullen's including a mahogany U-shaped desk in between. The bed was covered in dark purple matching her built in couch, as well as, coral cream and maroon colored pillows. Next to her bed sat a medium tall mahogany night stand and a purple lamp light and a large dresser with a vintage mirror directly across from each other. On the fourth wall to the far right side was two doors connected in the middle by a built in shoe closet. Bella's inner woman smiled. The left door led Bella to her and Emmett's adjoining bathroom, and the right door led her to a miniature walking closet space.

"I knew you'd be happy with the closet." Emmett beamed proudly. "Maybe Alice and Rose can stop using me as their human mannequin." He complained.

"Only if you promise to lessen your bathroom necessities under twenty in the mornings for school."

"Done," he said all too eager.

"Speaking of… Aren't you going to be late for school?"

"I was actually planning to skip out today, considering the fact that you just arrived." He scratched the back of his neck.

"You don't have to keep me company, Ems. I don't mind being alone. After all, I did live in a penthouse for four years, withering away, by myself. What's a couple of hours going to do?"

"True, but I really rather not leave you. Just consider cousin Ems shedding some homily town spirit on his dear cousin Isabella."

"Oh good God." She groaned when he began to wiggle up and down.

He chuckled at her response, then turned serious. "No, seriously, besides—mom would kill me if I left you here alone and didn't make you comfortable."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and gave in to Emmett's legendary teddy-bear-pouty-face. Bella didn't like this feeling. She hated it, she loathed it. She was comfortable feeling alone and lonely, being secluded from the world. Even when she shared her nights with Jasper they shared an empty understanding making their situation even more pathetic. She understood why she felt the way she felt and it was because she finally felt home. She was whole. She hated it. Here was where good memories were—before her parents separated, before her dad left, before her mom died. But Bella would never lash out at Emmett or Esme. They were they few people who still deemed to care, she would never ruin the little affection she had left in her life, and she couldn't screw that up.

"You can help me unpack," she flung her forgotten knit sweater at him. She grabbed the envelope out of his hand and flung them both on the desk, and then reached for one of her many luggages on the bed and pulled out her most worn and favorite stilettoes. Turning to Emmett, the closest male she ever had as family, he smiled and reached for her shoes.

"Maybe you can tell me about that girl Rose I've heard so much about." Bella forced herself to conceal the laughter conjured when she had the glorious chance to glimpse at Emmett's evident but faint blush. Emmett managed to throw her a dark look but his demeanor changed when he spoke softly about the stunningly exquisite Rosalie Hale.

"Rose is from Phoenix, you know…"

_Where the fuck is my lighter_, Edward's insides screamed!

Patting down his pockets, his eyes scanned his desk cluttered with textbooks and papers. _Fuck! _He opened the first drawer on the side of his bed only to slam it close. Throwing the balcony doors open, he began to search every corner and section for his insignificant fucking lighter.

Then stopped in his tracks. _A fucking black limo in forks—seriously? _

Edward's eyes peered down the road to where the sleek black limousine was and it was obviously parked in front of Esme and Emmett McCarthy's two-story home. Who else would it be? The McCarthy home was the only house standing side by side each other in this… forest. The Cullen's and the McCarthy's houses were separated by a medium sized lake, but connected by a wooden boardwalk from both sides, a boathouse and two row boats in between, and many fresh greenery on the opposite side of the lake.

Edward lifted an eyebrow. _What the fuck was going on?_

Since when did Emmett McCarthy have rich relations? But then again, Edward never stuck around to hear the bullshit running through his mouth. _Fuck it! _He was never going to find that damn lighter. Stepping into his brown chucks and throwing on a jacket, he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. In a smoke haze Edward aimed for the kitchen in mid-run, flipped the stove switch, and lit up his cigarette. _Thank Fuck_, he moaned.

"Those will kill you one day. You just watch." Alice's angelic voice commented on his _filthy _habits.

Completely forgetting Alice was in the kitchen, he turned to her in rotation. She was seated on a stool behind the breakfast bar already dressed for school in a particular fashion. Alice dressed to impress. It was part of her personalized ten commandments of fashion. Just thinking of it caused Edward to grumble horrendously. It was fucking ridiculous.

After a couple of inward puffs Edward killed the cigarette.

"Why, Al? You're going to tell on me to Carlisle?" Edward lifted a brow, trying to spread butter on a proper toast.

"If I was I would have done so two years ago, I believe." She sipped on her apple juice, eyes trained on the magnificently white counter top. "And it's _Dad_," she emphasized. "We've been a family for a long time now don't you think you should drop the whole guardianship pretense?"

Edward shrugged his shoulder and hungrily shoved the toast inside his mouth. Reaching over, he grabbed Alice's apple juice and gulped, washing out the remains of buttered toast.

"Seriously," she accused, disgusted. "You're starting to eat like Emmett. It's revolting. I know I'm only your sister, but courtesy would be nice."

"Since when have I ever been courteous?" He shrugged, annoyed.

"You were once." Alice pointed.

Edward ignored her. "You ready?"

"You're kidding me right," she huffed, appalled. "You're seriously not going to school dressed in… that." She didn't hide her disgust.

"I can wear what I choose." He headed for the front door.

"Indulge me." Alice blocked him from his path.

"I did. My shirt is V-neck," he snickered. "Brownie points for me. I picked it out just for you." He feigned excitement.

Alice huffed and crossed her arms, visibly exasperated and frustrated.

"Awe, don't be so sad." He taunted. Edward grabbed her by both of her petite, upper arms, turning her around and urging her towards the door, he continued, "Don't worry, Al. When you're older and married you can command and scold your husband—whom I will greatly pity—on what he can and cannot wear. But for now—you have Emmett."

Alice yanked herself away from Edward and rotated around to grumble at him. "Do you have to be such a caveman…"

It was his turn to cross his arms. "I'll forever be a happily caveman if it safely keeps me away from the clutches of Alice Cullen. Now. Let's. _Go_."

Edward moved around Alice and made his way to his black Ashton Martin, twirling his key around his finger, inspecting his car for any dents and damages.

"Mark my words. I will get my hands on them."

Alice slammed the front door shut.

"Not a damn chance."

Standing in the parking lot, leaning on his Ashton, Edward fucking grimaced when he saw Rosalie Hale's glistening red convertible car park right next to him. When Edward discovered she wasn't in a proper "Rosalie Hale" mood, Edward's grimace turned to elation. Rosalie slammed her door shut with an angry mumble he didn't understand. He was jubilated and flashed the biggest smile possible, "Good Morning, Rose."

She didn't break step, she didn't even look. "Fuck you too."

Edward giggled, threw his cigarette on the concrete, killed it with his shoe, and made his way into this shit-as-fuck school. Behind Rosalie from a distance Edward rolled his eyes pathetically when every testosterone fueled male in the Forks High School student body droll over her tight ass jeans.

"Where's Emmett?" Alice bobbed her head searching the parking lot for his enormous sized jeep. Edward didn't realize she was beside him.

"I don't know Alice. Ask Rosalie. Most likely that's why she's angry."

School went by in a fucking blur. Only milestone that occurred was when Edward ditched his useless Gym period and sneaked into Forks High School's abandoned section and smoked into oblivion. During lunch he also had another go to poke his insulting remarks at Rosalie Hale with a laugh and the occasional, _Fuck you. _Alice chided him on his rude behavior, bad manners, and disgusting fashion determination. As usual, he brushed it off. When Biology period came around Edward found himself back inside the confines of the abandon rooms with the help of Jessica Stanley—or was it Lauren Malory. He couldn't remember, nor did it fucking matter.

When Edward finally made it home he almost forgot Alice would be spending the night at Rosalie's. Edward felt like a fucking idiot standing in the parking lot by himself waiting for his sister who was never going to fucking show. Edward was tempted to drive himself to Port Angeles to purchase himself another bag of pot, but was too exhausted. Parking his car in the driveway, Edward mainly dragged himself up the three flights of stairs. Throwing his bag down, in whatever direction, he dropped himself, faintly and heavily, on his bed.

_Eight hours?! I've been asleep for eight hours?_

Edward woke up in a frenzy, took a cold shower, _he loved the cold_, and wore blue plaid pajama pants. Brushing his teeth thoroughly, making sure there was no trace of the marijuana he indulged in throughout the day. The Good Doctor wouldn't approve. Edward found himself in the kitchen avoiding any noise that would wake up Carlisle. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a six-pack coke, rummaged into the pantry and grabbed a bag of chips and cookies, and left through the back door.

_Fuck! I should have brought a jacket!_ It may have been a short distance from the house, to the lake's boardwalk, to the boathouse, but the freezing cold got to him. Edward knew it was his fucking fault walking out of the house like it's California or some shit.

Opening the boathouse, _his_ boathouse, he climbed the long stairway to the top floor. The room was a basic flat with wooden paneling's and floors with sloping ceilings. One side of the wall was filled with glass facing the largest part of the forest and lake, but at this time of night it was pitch black. You could also see a magnificent cruiser and three rowing bows on the dock. Against the glass wall was a circle-round shaped bed with dark satin covers. In the middle of the flat was a black grand piano,_ his_ piano. The only thing that sedated him from the bullshit and baggage he had to take from this world. On the opposite side of the flat, the wall was filled with a long line of bookshelves that was filled with not only books, but music.

This was _home_. This was more of a home to him than Carlisle's three story modernized home. Edward shielded himself away from the world, including Alice and Carlisle. Carlisle treated him like a son, Alice treated him like the eldest brother he is, but Edward knew better. He wasn't part of this family. He didn't hate them; it was impossible even if he tried, but he couldn't be what they wanted him to be, a Cullen. So he locked himself inside his boathouse because he didn't have to hide himself here, here he was… the rejected Edward Masen. And the detached Edward Cullen. Equaling to become the beyond fucked up Edward.

He knew the reason. Edward knew the reasons why he was battling his internal control. His mother, the darling alcoholic left him on the streets of Chicago, while his father couldn't give an ounce of shit. Mainly the reason why he couldn't be a Cullen because if he did sooner or later they'd figure it he was a unwanted waste of space and give up on him to. He needed an outlet, a fucking safe way to deal with all this garbage. And that's where his weed and pot come in, that included, alcohol, cigarettes, and the occasional drug, wherever and whoever.

Edward didn't have friends, not close ones, not anymore since Bella. But even Bella didn't know the person he was anymore. Edward wasn't a loner, but he was lonely if he had to fucking admit it. He made it a habit to sit on the corner of the lunch table with Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett just to indulge Emmett's so called "childhood bond." Alice even had Rosalie fucking Hale as a best friend. And even though Edward basically grew up with Emmett like siblings there was hardly anything common about the two. Emmett preferred football while Edward preferred music. Only thing common was their need for a house party. But none of them knew… Edward.

They knew Edward as foul language, bad mannered, and according to Alice, fashion indisposed. But did they know that he was unwanted, rejected, problematic, and beyond fucking repair. But Edward didn't care, the less they knew, the more they left him alone. It was fucking peachy.

Within the hour Edward finished the whole bag of chips, most of the cookies, and four cans of coke. The case of the munchies. Wiping his hands on the legs of his pajama pants he lit up a cigarette and savored the feeling. Tossing the bud to the side, he sat comfortably on the stool of his second baby. His _first_ baby was his Ashton, his _second _was his piano. Sliding his fingers down the black and white keys his body fell in tune with the classic of rhythm and invisible vibes. It has been two weeks since he last played.

After two hours of playing Edward decided to call it a night. He cleaned up his cold-case-of-the-munchies mess and discarded his cigarette bud. Locking up the boathouse, he walked down the boardwalk onto the Cullen property, up the three flights of stairs, and into his large, might grand bedroom. Just like the Good Doctor to offer the best.

Edward brushed his teeth once more and pulled on a thick flannel sweater. Seated behind his desk Edward started on draft for his Honors English essay, opening up the proper text books his eyelids began to close, Edward shook them awake. He needed this fucking A grade, Edward shuddered at the thought of his Ashton taken away. That was Carlisle's only rule. Good grades equal lenient rules; for Edward, untouched Ashton, for Alice, untouched credit card.

Halfway through his draft Edward decided to turn over to sleep. He removed his discarded clothes off his bed and threw them over to his couch. Edward started to close his cracked open balcony doors until he saw a light flicker from the McCarthy house across from him. _That's weird? _For as long as Edward lived in the Cullen home that room across him has never been touched or slept in. Straining his eyes, Edward concentrated his tired lids and watched the unfamiliar girl adjust and tie her curtains back. Her chestnut hair fell over her shoulders and down her back in a wavy waterfall down to her exquisitely curved waist. She wore a tight fitted purple spaghetti strap and gray cotton shorts that left little to the imagination, showing off the bottom lids of her ass, but sadly she wasn't facing him in that particular angle. She then reached to the side and pulled on another tight hooded sweater in thick red and white stripes. She had a fucking body he would definitely fantasize about, breasts he'd love to touch, and legs he wished to be wrapped in. Thinking about it gave him a surprising full testosterone hard on. Finally, what felt like an extensive long time, she turned around, her body twisting in a full 180 degree turn. And then he fucking froze. Immobilized.

_Fuck. Me. It's Bella._

* * *

Hi. This is my first story posted on Fanfiction - ever! So I beg of you, please be kind.  
I was reluctant to post the first chapter of this story without a beta, but unfortunately I have no clue how to find one, much less want to beta such a newbie like me. '  
I urge you to write sugar sweet Edward reviews. Reviews motivate me to write a lot more and much faster!  
I hope you like it !

**~ misskatleenx3**


End file.
